Dana Johnson: Inhuman
by AOS4EVA
Summary: Dana had always known she had a sister. Her sister had been kidnapped when they were babies. What happens when her sister and psychopath father return to her life. Will she fall for her mothers lies or will she help her sister?
1. Character profile: Dana Johnson

Character profile:

Name: Daisy Johnson.

Age: 26.

Powers: Telikinesis and sonic scream.

Family: Jiaying (Mother), Cal Johnson (Father) Daisy Johnson (Sister whereabouts unknown)

History:

When Dana was 20 she went through the mist and after alot of practise she learned to control her powers. When her sister went missing she was with a friend of her mothers.

Nowadays she lives in afterlife with her mother. But her life is about to take a turn that no one would have guessed. First Gordon brings a woman named Raina, then her father and finally her sister to afterlife. Because of his temper Dana hadn't seen her father in years.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of Raina

Chapter 1: Arrival of Raina.

AOS4EVA:

hi this is my first story and I hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Dana's POV:

My mother has just called me to her office. I worry about what has happened as I head over there.

"Hey mum," I say to her as I enter and she looks up and smiles at me. "You wanted to see me?"

She motions for me to sit down and speaks when I have. "I received a call from Gordon a few weeks ago. He says that someone went through the mist the hard way... Through a kree temple."

My mouth drops open. I had heard of tales of kree temples and this means that someone who wasn't chosen had gone through.

I clear my throat.

"Do we know who?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Gordon is trying to find out," she informs me and I nod. "But I was hoping you would be willing to train new people. I have already asked Lincoln and he agreed. We don't know how many people went through so I wanted to ask if you would be willing as well."

"Of course I will," I say to her not being able to imagine what these people are going through. "Everyone here had years to prepare.. These people are probably not that lucky."

She smiles at me and then there is another knock at the door. The door opens and Gordon walks in with Lincoln. They both look troubled.

"We found one of the people," Gordon says and I wonder why he looks so troubled. "I picked her up but she seems so troubled. Her... Physical transformation is hard for her. Dana I was hoping you could talk to her. Give her a woman's perspective."

I nod and head for the door. I turn back to them. "Well have to find out if there's anyone else."

They all nod and I finally leave.

* * *

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I enter the transition room and I can hear someone crying.

"Raina," I say and I hear the crying stop. "You can come out... I'm."

"Skye," the voice says and the girl sounds shocked. "What are you doing here? And what did you do to your hair?"

I turn confused to see a woman covered in thorns. I now understand why she is so upset. She hasn't exactly turned into a butterfly.

"I don't know who Skye is," I tell her and she comes out still looking confused. "And I've been dying my hair blonde for years."

"I'm sorry," she says still sniffling. "You look like someone I know... I mean you could be her double..."

I frown wondering if she could be talking about Daisy. I mean she is my twin.

"Listen Raina I'm here to help you and Gordon with your transition," I say trying to find the right words. "Do you know of any power you might have?"

She shakes her head and motions to the thorns all over her. "Apart from the obvious changes... No nothing. I feel like I've been ripped off."

I sit down and Motion for her to do the same.

"Every gift is given for a reason," I tell her and she scoffs. "I know it doesn't seem that way but we all had to learn about our gifts. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I head back to my mums office to update her and find out if she knows anything.

I knock on and head in. She looks a little upset but I'm too busy to think about that right now.

"Raina's doing OK," I tell her and she nods as I sit down. "I'm gonna try and help her again tomorrow. But she said something weird..."

Mum looks up. "What did she say?"

I keep my eyes locked on hers, looking for any sign that she might know something.

"She called me Skye," I say and I see a slight change in her facial expression. "And said that I Am almost the double of someone she knows... Could this... Could this Skye be Daisy?"

She sighs and puts down the pen she had in her hand. I can tell that she is struggling to find the right words.

"There is a chance," She tells me and I feel shock rise in my chest. "Your father... Hes the reason that Raina and this Skye ended up in the temple. We believe he wanted Skye to find her powers because she is Daisy. If we can find her then... We will find out."

I nod and head for the door before i scream and unintentionally destroy everything in this room.

"Keep me informed," I say before leaving and I head for my room.

When inside I lay on my bed and cry. Could my twin finally be coming home? What was my father thinking? He knows the traditions of our people, why would he put Skye through this? Or Raina?

I soon fell asleep deep in thought.

* * *

AOS4EVA:

please review


	3. Chapter 2: Finding out Cal is her and

Chapter 2: Finding out Cals here and Skye's Arrival.

AOS4EVA:

hope you enjoy the story and I Am willing to take suggestions into consideration.

* * *

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Dana's POV:

Over the next few weeks I try to help Raina adjust. But she doesn't want to help herself.

"This is useless," she says and I sigh as another test fails. "I Am an inhuman failure."

I sit down and Motion for her to do so. "You are not a failure. It takes time and patience."

"Yeah," she snaps before looking around. "You haven't even shown me your gift."

I sigh and turn to a glass of water on the table. I raise my hand and it comes into the air. Raina watches with curiosity as it comes towards her. But while it's still at a safe distance I open my mouth and send a sonic wave at it, destroying it and sending water over the floor.

Raina looks impressed. "You have two gifts?"

I nod.

"When I first came out of the mist I couldnt even speak one word without sending someone flying," I say thinking of those quite weeks. "It took time and focus. I had to stop worrying. Eventually I was able to find the right volume where I could talk normal. Not long after I found out I had telikenisis after a nightmare which sent every object in my room flying."

Raina seems deep in thought.

"I'll keep trying," she finally speaks after a few minutes of silence. "I want to thank you Dana, I don't know who but your the first person I feel like I can trust. I know it might not be true but if Skye is your sister then she can learn a few things from you."

I chuckle but before i can reply mum enters. "Dana may I talk to you?"

I nod and smile one last time at Raina before getting to my feet and follow my mum outside.

* * *

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

She doesn't speak at first so I decide to break the ice.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I think you have a right to know..." She begins and I know I Am not going to like what she says. "Gordon had to go and fetch your father last week... He's here in one of the hidden areas."

I stop and stare at her. Last time I had seen Cal, I had called him a murderer and told him to stay away from me. He had taken me out for the day and nearly killed a man.

"Do I need to remind you and Gordon that Cal is not an inhuman?" I say trying to be careful of who might be listening. "The council will not like this and quite frankly... Neither do I."

She sighs and takes my hands. "He wants to see you Dana. I know that you hate him but..."

Gordon suddenly teleports in front of us making us jump. I glare at him as I fight not to scream.

"Your a douche Gordon!" I say and he chuckles. "Is their a reason you are trying to cause me to go I to cardiac arrest."

"You need to stop sending so much time with Lincoln," he says shaking his head. "Two I found the other inhuman and... She is your double Dana."

I share a look with mum. This means Skye is Daisy... My twin.

"Did you speak with her?" Mum asks emotionally.

"Yes," Gordon explains and I tap my foot as I want for him to give me more information. "S.H.I.E.L.D have taken her to what they call a safe house but looks more like a prison to me."

I sigh and turn to mum. "Maybe I should go see her. I might be able to explain better... Seeing as it sounds like her powers are very similar to mine."

She shakes her head.

"I'd rather you stay in afterlife Dana," she says and when I move to argue she raises her hand to silence me. "No! If the council finds out about I have another daughter they won't like It. You remember Eva. They will find reasons to separate the three of us. Gordon will collect Skye if and when she wants help. Then eventually you may tell her."

I nod but walk off in anger. I head to look out point and try to relax. Then Lincoln appears.

"What's up sparky?" I smirk using my nickname for him.

"Nothing Banshee," he jokes back. "Just wanted to make sure you're OK. Gordon told me what your mum said. He thought you might want a friend to talk to."

I sit down and he does the same. After a minute or two I speak.

"I always knew I had a twin sister," I tell him and he nods. "I've always wanted to find her and see what she's like. Now I've got the chance mum is stopping me... It's not fair."

Before he can answer Gordon approaches. "Skye's here."

I quickly get to my feet. "Where?"

He holds his hand out.

"She's being prepped for the healing process," Gordon explains and I nod. "Your mum says she would like you and Lincoln to speak to her after. But try to avoid telling her for now."

I nod and Lincoln and I get up.

* * *

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

It's been two days and Daisy/Skye still hasn't woke up. Lincoln and I are on our way now to see her.

We enter and I hold back as I notice that she is finally awake. She knows she has a twin but not my name apparently.

"What are you doing to me?" Skye asks wondering why she cannot move right now.

"Were healing you," Lincoln says to her and she looks at him as I close the door behind us. "Leaving now wouldn't exactly be- You ever made microwave popcorn? Leave in too long it's charcoal. Take it out too soon and it's a bag of Kernels. That might be the worst analogy ever. Gordo help me out here."

Gordon shakes his head. "You are on your own with this one. I have to go now. You're in very good hands. Hes smarter then he looks."

"How do you know that?" Lincoln and I say at the same time and Skye looks at me and her eyes widen before she seems to decide better against it.

She probably thinks I'm dead. She also probably doesn't want to get her hopes up that I'm alive.

"Hi Skye," I say walking towards her. "I'm Dana. Gordon's been by your side since the moment you got here."

I cannot believe how much we look alike. I also cannot believe she hasn't asked yet.

"Who are you two?" Skye asks.

I avoid the question but Lincoln answers.

"Sorry," he replies and I turn to glance at him. "I thought- I'm Lincoln, I'm your transitioner and Dana just wanted to say hello. Right.. I keep forgetting that your new to this."

Before he continues I decide to go and see Raina.

"Skye I'll leave you with Lincoln and well speak later," I say and she watches my every move as I get to my feet. "It was nice to meet you."

* * *

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

AOS4EVA: 

I'll leave this chapter here. Next chapter will be based on the rest of the episode called afterlife


End file.
